puppet_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Furious Machines
The Furious Machines are supporting antagonists of the Bob the Builder series. They were Furious Bob the Builder's former machines. They were the secondary antagonists of the 7th episode of the Bob the Builder series. They also appeared in a few of episodes of Bob the Builder (season 2). The furious machines are also the main antagonists of Bob the Builder episode 15 (season 2). There was originally 6 members of the furious machines which are a red backhoe digger with a black moustache, a green road roller, a blue crane, a blue, white and red delivery truck, a magenta, black and yellow skid-steer loader and an orange cement mixer. However, there are currently 8 members of the furious machines as there were 2 new members introduced in the 15th episode of Bob the Builder (season 2) and the new members of the furious machines are a red bulldozer and a red and yellow forklift. In the 7th episode of Bob the Builder season 3, the furious machines got sent to the tip and then got taken away in a garbage truck and got sent to a scrap heap. All of the furious machines scream as a dinosaur named Scar Face attacked them and then the machines, along with Scar Face, all got shredded up into a shredder making them one of the few characters in the Puppet Pals universe to get permanently written out. Appearances The furious machines look just like Scoop, Roley, Lofty, Dodger, Benny and Dizzy. However, the only difference is that the furious backhoe digger is red and Scoop is yellow and that the furious version of Benny has yellow stripes on him and the normal Benny does not have any yellow stripes. Personality Each machine is furious, violent, destructive, mean, evil, rough, homicidal, cruel, brutal and uncaring. After realizing that their former owner, Furious Bob the Builder faked his death and lied about being dead, the furious machines become vengeful since they want to kill him and want revenge on him for lying. Despite betraying Furious Bob the Builder, the main antagonist of the Bob the Builder series, the furious machines did not reform, and Furious Bob the Builder did not reform either as they are still villains for wanting to kill everyone that they met and hate. Members * Red backhoe digger: Leader * Green road roller * Blue crane * Blue, white and red delivery truck * Magenta, black and yellow skid-steer loader * Orange cement mixer * Red bulldozer * Red and yellow forklift Trivia * In Bob the Builder season 2 episode 15, the Furious Machines sang a song from Tom and Jerry The Movie called What Do We Care?. * The furious machines only appear in only one episode of season 1, but they appeared more often in season 2, and they only appeared in 2 episodes in season 3 as they were retired from the series in the 7th episode of season 3. However, they did appear in a flashback of the 11th episode of season 3. * Out of all of the machines in the Bob the Builder series, the Furious Machines and Grabber are the only machines who are genuinely evil. Gallery Furious machines.jpg|The first 6 furious machines IMG_7603.PNG|The 2 new members of the furious machines Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who swear Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Angry Category:Singing characters Category:Dead Category:Retired Category:Cartoon characters Category:Leaders